


Keep Talking

by alerie



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-18
Updated: 2012-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-03 21:10:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alerie/pseuds/alerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>suitsmeme prompt: Mike/Harvey dirty talk<br/>either one gets the other off just by talking - phone/email/text/in person</p>
<p>Harvey is out with a client when Mike starts emailing him. One offhand comment turns into something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Talking

Late night meetings with clients piss Harvey off way more often then they please him. Tonight is no different. Bill Brixton is a big player in the oil business and only in town for two days. Every year he comes to New York and every year Jessica forces Harvey to take the Texan out.

Usually it takes a couple of drinks and a blonde cocktail waitress to make Brixton happy, but tonight the man seems bored by everything. He sips his whiskey and every once in a while Harvey and him exchange a word. The fact that the music in the bar is incredibly corny doesn't make things easier. The lawyer is so bored out of his mind, that he even answers his phone when he sees a new email came in.

It's from Mike, who seemed to still be at the office.

"Done with the research, I'll leave everything on your desk. Anything else you need", his associate had written.

Harvey let out a small smile and while Brixton finally decided to chat up some pretty little twenty-something, he quickly messages back.

"I need a knight in shining armour. Client's new lady friend looks like she is about to get under the table for him if he asked."

After he hit SEND Harvey thinks it might have been a bit inappropriate, but apparently Mike doesn't seem to care.

"Oh, jealous much? Want her for yourself?"

Harvey almost let's out a snort and gives the girl one more glance.

"No, she is a bit too young for me. A kid like you."

The girl giggles when Brixton tickles her. He tickles her! Harvey thinks he is in kindergarten when his phone buzzes again.

"You are cruel Harvey Specter. Crushing all my dreams of ever getting down on my knees for you."

 

Harvey reads the email a second time. And a third time. Then he remembers to breath again.

For a couple of minutes Harvey doesn't respond, but his curiosity get's the better of him.

"Is that what you daydream about? Blowing me?"

He actually feels a bit nervous while waiting for the reply, but Brixton is still too busy with his little beauty queen to care.

"Sometimes. I also think about what it would be like to mess up your perfect hair while i palm you through those ridiculously expensive trousers of yours. I wonder how long it would take you to beg me to take them off."

Harvey feels himself getting hard when a picture of said scene shows up in his mind.

"Damn kid, you have no idea what you just started. There is no way I can get out of here now and as much as it pains me to admit, you are quite effective."

He almost regrets sending it because Harvey knows this is dangerous territory, but sometimes even Harvey Specter shuts down his brilliant mind and thinks with his dick.

 

Brixton has the girl in his lap now and Harvey craves the same kind of physical contact. He wonders how Mike would feel like, sitting in Harvey's lap. He would have to lie if he said that he didn't sometimes take a look at his associate's ass.

His phone lights up once more.

"I bet I can get you to come just by sending more mails."

Harvey does snort then. It's a bet he is willing to take, but honestly? He hopes that Mike can.

"Okay, you're on. If you do, I'll be the one blowing you."

He really means it, because there is no way they can go back to being the boss and the rookie after that. Harvey wants to know the look on Mike's face when he comes, the sounds he makes when he is stretching and finally fucking the younger man. Harvey wants it more than the Tesla that day a couple of weeks ago. Hell, more than anything ever. He feels obsessed.

"Now that is what I call a deal. Okay boss. I am sitting in your office. In your chair. It's completely dark safe for the lights outside. I took off my skinny tie, the one you always mock. And because you are not here, I am palming myself through my not so expensive trousers. If you were to come through the door right now, i would press you right up against that damned glass wall and kiss you breathless. I always wondered what kind of kisser you are. I believe you are possessive, bordering on aggressiv. But maybe that's just because that's the kind I like. Right in the middle of that kiss I would sneak my hand between our bodies, into your pants. Do you wear underwear, boss?"

Harvey manages to send back a simple "No" (because who needs underwear when suits feel so fucking fine on his skin. This little piece of information is never allowed to get through to Rene, but Harvey likes his secrets) before Brixton gets his attention.

"Mr. Specter, you look a little flushed", the Texan drawls while Harvey suddenly becomes aware of reality once again. The dim lights of the bar, the weird music, the beauty queen. "Oh don't worry about me", he smirks back. "Just enjoy your evening." And when Brixton does exactly that, Harvey has a new email.

"Dirty. I like it. So my hand would immediately find your cock. I like that even more. What I would give to actually stroke and watch you come undone. No, even better idea: After a while, i would undress for you. Not too showy, I am not a stripper, mind you. But slow enough to keep your interest up. And something else as well. I think I would like you to fuck me while I bend over your desk. The one you always keep so orderly and clean. It's been a while since I have been fucked, so I guess I would have to prepare myself with that hand lotion of yours. By the way, we should have a talk about that one day. How many fingers do I need Harvey? Two? Three? How big are you?"

The thought of Mike stretching himself for him nearly makes Harvey come right then and there.

"Make it three. I want you to enjoy this."

For the first time THIS had started, Mike doesn't immediately write back. Harvey gets nervous.

"Keep talking", he mails to his associate. Then he realises that those two words are the title of the Pink Floyd song that plays in the bar right now.

_There's a silence surrounding me  
I can't seem to think straight_

Feeling utterly pathetic Harvey does NOT want to recognise his own situation in lyrics to a weird 90ies song.

_I'm feeling weak now  
But I can't show my weakness  
I sometimes wonder  
Where do we go from here_

_It doesn't have to be like this  
All we need to do is make sure we keep talking_

Then the words stop to match his predicament, but Harvey is almost tempted to write "Keep talking" again. But by then Mike already does.

"Sorry, janitor showed up. Had to hide. Now where were we? Oh right, I lubed myself up and now I guess I am ready for you. Are you going to fuck me now? Hard? Because that's the way I like it boss."

And just like that, Mike wins his bet. The visual of Mike's ass right in front of him, the younger man bent over his desk is too much. Harvey is almost embarrased by the way he comes into his pants like a school boy, but it doesn't matter.

"You win", he responds.

Harvey thinks about the fact that his pants are a sticky mess and he just orgasmed in front of a client. But it's not like Brixton noticed. The beauty queen is nibbling on his earlobe and Harvey imagines Mike doing that to him.

He doesn't get a response. Instead, Mike shows up in the bar seven minutes later. "Excuse me Mr. Brixton. There is an absolute emergency with one of our overseas clients. I need Mr. Specter now", the associate rushes out. Brixton doesn't mind, he is ready to get the girl to bed anyways.

Harvey bites out an apology, shakes the Texan's hand and hurries out of the bar after Mike. Right outside the door he grabs the younger man's arm and whirls him around.

"We will go back to the office and I will blow you just like I promised. And after I clean up the mess you made in my pants, I WILL fuck you. Just the way you wanted it. Across my desk. Hard. Want to bet how long you will last?"

Mike shakes his head. "It doesn't really matter. I just have to warn you. I talk a lot during sex."

"Wouldn't have it any other way."


End file.
